


Bleach Overkill - [SK]

by Dretnoth



Category: Bleach
Genre: Boredom, Dirty Talk, Fights, Talking
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dretnoth/pseuds/Dretnoth
Summary: Ako sa 11 jednotka v soul society vyrovnáva s nudou, po tom co bol nastolený mier? Kapitán Zaraki je nepokojný a posádka kasárni má o tom pokec. Tento príbeh je situovaný na koniec hlavnej story line, možno i trochu ďalej.





	Bleach Overkill - [SK]

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: Toto je prepis môjho staršieho textu (2018) napísaného v EN. (Nešlo to najhladšie.)

"Čože?!-- Poručík Ikaku Madarame, čo ste tým chceli povedať? Čo sa deje s Kapitánom Zaraki?" Opýtal sa bezmenný grunt/ zelenáč.

"Ako som povedal, je nepokojný z toho, že za posledných pár dní nikoho nezabil." Odpovedal plešatý zástupca kapitána, nehanebne rozvalený na hromade vankúšov, zatiaľ čo popíjal alkohol.

"Tento mier mu vážne nesedí." Dodal tretí člen Yumichika Ayasegawa, zatiaľ čo sa k ním blížil. Až zastal u nich pohodil svojou hlavou na stranu, aby dal na obdiv svoje fešné vlasy, ktoré sa tým pohybom vzniesli do vzduchu. Niet divu že ho posádka prezývala narcistom.

.

Táto informácia o ich kapitánovi prinútila zelenáča okamžite vyblednúť až ho zalial pot.

Poručík si všimol jeho otravného výrazu. "Upokoj sa! Nie je to tak, že by zrazu začal sekať kohokoľvek stretne. Jeho súper musí mať ' ** _vôľu_ '** bojovať, alebo ju aspoň mať do momentu než sa pustia do boja."

"Oh, práve som si spomenul na niečo zábavné." Podotklo číslo tri. "Ichigo sa ho raz opýtal prečo má tak veľké zanietenie pre boj na život a na smrť. Kapitán mu odpovedal, že má závažné ochorenie, pri ktorom musí každý deň niekoho zabiť aby neumrel."

.

"Uh... možnože dáka zábava by prišla vhod na rozptýlenie..."

"Nemyslím si, že by kapitán, počítal, mlátenie svojich podriadených ako zábavu. Ani by si neužil tvoje zabitie. To by si ho musel najskôr zradiť a hodiť mu svoju zradu do tváre."

Zelenáč zbledol do biela, ale oproti nemu Yumichika vážne premýšľal. "Počkaj Ikaku,-- možnože má v niečom pravdu. Pokiaľ si kapitán všimne že jednotka pre zmenu ' ** _trénuje_ '**, tak by mohol na svoje nutkanie na chvíľu aj zabudnúť."

.

"Ale veď mi trénujeme každý deň..."

"Nie taký tréning ty hlupák! Skutočný boj. Mlátiť sa navzájom do bodu až ledva stojíte a pokiaľ máte silu znovu vstať, tak boj neskončil. Krv, rany, zlomené kosti, na tom nezáleží. Jediné na čom záleží je tá-- ' ** _essencia_** '." Oči Madarame veľmi nebezpečne zažiarili. So širokým, smrteľným úškľabkom, zazeral na zelenáča, ako kriminálnik na svoju obeť.

"Len sa neunáhlime! Pokiaľ ten boj bude príliš jednostranný, nechytí jeho pozornosť. K tomu by sa to len veľmi ťažko dalo uhrať ako tréning, alebo duel, ak by dakto mal dáke hlúpe reči."

.

"Uhm, áno... Samozrejme. Tretie miesto Yumichika Ayasegawa bude skvelí cieľ pre posádku, aby z neho vymlátili tu narcistickú sračku."

Madarame sa zatváril zmetene, ako keby neveril čo práve počul.

Fešák sa zatváril veľmi urazene. "Ikaku, počul som správne čo práve povedal?"

.

Zelenáč sa rýchlo spamätal zo svojho poblednutia a začal dokazovať svoje tvrdenie. "Mám na mysli, že je na treťom mieste pretože robí celú administratívu. Nikto ho nikdy nevidel bojovať. Ten jeho akože fajnový vzhľad a ' _vyberaná reč_ ' nejedného prinúti sa zamyslieť či nie je prihriaty. Dokonca sa hovorí, že údajne vyhral boj proti ' _údajne_ ' silnejšiemu súperovi a vrátil sa bez jediného škrabanca, vyzerajúc ešte ' _fajnovejšie'_ než pred tým. Mnohý si myslia že je v skutočnosti slaboch, čo sa drží tretieho miesta vďaka protekcii. Dokonca preskočil štvrté miesto zo svojho piateho, aby sa dostal na tretie. Hovorte si čo chcete je to podozrivé!" [ _Yumichika si zvolil 5 miesto pretože sa mu nepáči číslo 4_ ]

"Samozrejme, že si dobre počul Yumichika. Práve ťa tento idiot milo požiadal, aby si mu nakopal prdel."

"Vyzerá to tak, že budem musieť skombinovať duel, tréning a potrestanie v jedno."

.

.

Za pár minút sa na nádvorí zhromaždil dav. Skrz skutočnosť, že sa tu bojovalo príliš často a za použitia brutálnej sily, tak sa v strede nádvoria vyhĺbila široká jama zaberajúca polovicu jeho rozmerov s pieskom na dne. Vlastne to bola diera zo všetkej tej zeminy, kamenia a drevín ktoré sa vzniesli k oblohe počas intenzívneho súperenia. Piesok vznikol drvením tých troch skorej spomínaných prvkov na najmenšie prvky, ktoré sa teraz sypali dole už po vybrúsených svahov. Alebo ich zmietli dole, keď niekto akože zametal. Nikto sa nestaral zaplniť tieto diery už na začiatku, keď boli ešte malé a ľahko poriešiteľné. Takže niet divu, že sa tomuto miestu začalo prezívať aréna. Teraz dav stál nad okrajom svahu, dívajúc sa a povzbudzujúc dvojicu stojacu v jame.

"Hej, Yumichika!" Zavolal Madarame s úškľabkom do arény, sediac na dákom kamennom bloku, ktorý pre neho slúžil ako tribúna, či ako pekné vyvýšené miesto z ktorého bol fajn výhľad do jamy. Ale pôvodne to bola časť dákej budovy, alebo sochy zničenej počas dákeho súboja. "Nazval ta slabým a dokonca nevhodným pre jedenástu jednotku. Ukáž mu prečo milujeme boj po vzoru nášho kapitána."

.

Zelenáč tasiac svoj meč, vydal zo seba bojový pokrik než sa rozbehol sa na Ayesagawu.

Yumichika ani nevytasil svoj meč a len čo bol jeho súper dostatočne blízko, spravil krok vpred. Použil svoju ruku na zablokovanie súperovho výpadu, udrieť ho do úchytu meča-- Súperov výpad ho úplne minul. Potom kopom do torza, poslal zelenáča na stranu k zemi.

.

Ten úder prinútil vyzývateľa, aby vypľul zo seba sliny a upustil svoju zbraň. Pri dopade na piesok sa musel dva krát pretočiť než sa jeho telo zastavilo. Trvalo mu niekoľko nádychov a výdychov než sa vôbec začal pokúšať dvíhať. Dostal sa ledva na kolená a už dostal zásah od ' _Kido_ ' (magický útok) a zastonal bolesťou. Pokúsil sa prebodnúť tretieho člena naštvaným pohľadom s jasnou otázkou na jeho tvári pýtajúc sa _'Čo to do pekla?!_ '

Avšak tretí mal smrteľný výraz, ktorým mu odkazoval, že ho má v úmysle poslať do hrobu. "Upustil si svoju zbraň." Povedal mu chladným hlasom. Jeho ruka bola stále namierená na jeho cieľ príhodne ako pištoľ a z končekov prstov stúpal prúžok pary ako po výstrele. "Kohože to urážaš, tým že tak ľahko upustíš svoju _'Zampakuto'_ [ _duchovná zbraň_ ] zo svojich rúk? Začínam pochybovať či si vôbec členom našej jednotky. Pevne dúfam, že si nezabudol ako jedenásta bojuje, alebo sa nás snažíš uraziť? Tak či onak budem ti musieť pripomenúť nielen náš týl, ale i skutočnosť, že tento duel je tréning a trest v jedom. Zapíš si za uši, že za každú jednu tvoju chybu, príde trest. Samozrejme, že ti neposkytnem to potešenie, aby som s tebou bojoval ako riadny člen jedenástej jednotky."

.

Zelenáč zaťal zuby. Po jedinom naštvanom údere päsťou do piesku sa dal do kopy a vstal. Následne uvoľnil svoju zbraň do druhého štádia. Jeho katana sa stala mačetou a s bojovým pokrikom sa znovu rozbehol priamo na svojho súpera.

Mračiaci sa Yumichika uchopil puzdro svojho meča. V momente stretu nevytiahol z neho čepeľ, ale namiesto toho, pretočil to puzdro hore dolu, uchopiac ho za spodný koniec a ako s oštepom sa s ním zahnal na svoj ciel. Protivník dostal priamy a tvrdý zásah do svojho brucha. Narcista neposlal súpera letom naspäť, ako by jeden mohol očakávať, ale namiesto toho využil momentom pohybu daného tela a nechal ho preletieť za seba. Tam dopadnúc na zem tvárou napred, sa pár krát prekotúľal než sa roztiahol na zem, znovu upustiť svoju zbraň.

.

Magická strela zasiahla zelenáča, hneď ako sa pokúsil postaviť. Okamžite ho v bolestiach poslala na zem. Pár sekúnd na to so zúrivým pokrikom vstal. "To už by stačilo!! Ja nie som žiadna handra aby si so mnou takto pohadzoval!! Je mi jedno pokiaľ pri tom zomriem, ale nakoniec ZNIČÍM TEN TVOJ PRIHRIATY ÚČES!! Ti jeden načechraný narcista!"

"Ohóóó? Silné slová od niekoho ako ty..." Krvné žili naštvane tancovali na jeho čele, zatiaľ čo jeho ruka pomaly siahala po úchope jeho meča s cieľom vytiahnuť _'Zampakuto'_ z puzdra.

"Úžasné vyhlásenie!!" Zakričal Ikaku nadšene sediac na vrcholku kamenného bloku. "Hej Yumichika, čo takto, že by si na krátky moment plne zabudol, že si člen jedenástej jednotky, a ukázal mu temnotu? Nemôžem sa dočkať výrazu na jeho ksychte, keď sa mu podarí splniť čo si zaumienil, ale nakoniec sa pred neho postavíš bez jediného škrabanca."

"VÍBORNÝ NÁPAD!!" Zakričal Kempachi, ktorý znenazdania stál vedľa neho a svojím príchodom uchvátil pozornosť prítomných. Toto dvojmetrové monštrum s jazvou cez tvár bol ich kapitán a práve teraz mal veľmi dobrú náladu. "Ani som nepomyslel na takúto možnosť. Skutočne výborný nápad. Pre účel zábavy to povoľujem! YUMICHIKA, stvor mu monštrum, ktoré môže zabiť, alebo skapať pri tom pokuse. Neobťažuj sa zbytočnými sračkami, ako je tvar či účel. Dopraj mu skutočnú ZÁBAVU!"

.

Zelenáč znenazdania urobil výpad, využijúc tak nepozornosť svojho súpera.

Číslo tri si toho všimlo a v poslednej chvíli vykonalo rýchle tasenie, švihnúť po vertikále.

.

Ale pre zmenu stratégie, alebo v zápale od kapitánových slov, sa zohol, nechajúc to seknutie presvišťať ponad jeho hlavu. Hneď na to nečakane rýchlo švihol svojou mačetou nahor.

Zásah... potom prázdne miesto... ako by postava Ayesagawy náhle praskla ako veľká mydlová bublina, či skôr akoby tam od začiatku ani nebol.

.

Užívateľ mačety sa náhle ocitol sám. Započul _' **zašvišťanie'**_ vo vetre a potom _' **došliapnutie'**_ na piesok kúsok ďalej od neho. Konečne mu došlo čo sa stalo: jeho súper použil ' _Shunpo_ ' [ _bleskový krok_ ], aby sa vyhol úplnému zásahu. Natočil sa na svojho protivníka, aby uzrel jeho krvavú ranu, ktorá sa tiahla od trupu až k jeho brade. Potom sa šialený úsmev usadil na oboch tvárach.

"Dobre teda. Neočakával som, že by mi niekto ako ty dokázal zvariť moju krv až do tohto bodu. Čo už, pristúpim na túto divadelnú hru a budem nasledovať predložený scenár. Inak asi tento môj kamarát nesklapne vrieskať tie svoje nadávky. Takže si uži i to, že nebudeš mať možnosť ani bojovať." S týmito slovami Yumichika uvoľnil svoju zbraň do jej údajného druhého štádia. Bol to kosák. Avšak obyčajný kosák nemal štyri čepele ako nejaký vejár. Moment na to prišlo skutočné uvoľnenie, keď sa tieto čepele začali vlniť ako živé. Zmenili sa hladké stonky vinnej révy. Vyrazili na súpera ako keby to boli hady.

.

Lenže bojovník s mačetou sa nenechal zastrašiť a s odhodlaným výrazom čelil výpadu. Švihal sem a tam, zatiaľ čo poutínané prúty viniča padali do piesku. Náhle nebojoval len proti štyrom stonkám viniča, ale doslova s celou skupinou. Každá sa pohybovala samostatne, ako by bola nažive, skutočne príhodne ako had či chápadlo. Réva sa vlnila, plazila a predlžovala naokolo až tak veľmi, že čoskoro bola v jame priam miniatúrna džungľa. Niekoľko stoniek ktoré rástlo k oblohe sa skombinovalo do jedného veľkého biča a ten sa zniesol zhora na zelenáča. Jediným úderom ho zrazil k zemi s jeho bolestným zastonaním. Mačeta nebola dosť na to vyzývateľa ochránila pred týmto bičom a niekoľko ďalších úderov z hora na dol ho konečne vyradili z boja.

Vinič sa obmotal okolo obete uviazať ho tak, že sa nemohol ani len pohnúť. Zdvihli ho ako ukrižovaného, či niekoho pred popravou. Hneď na to sa stalo niečo zvláštneho. Niečo ako lístky vyrástlo zo hladkých stoniek viniča. Ako sa k nemu Yumichika priblížil odtrhol zopár tých lístkov a vycucal ich. "Takže povedz mi, čože presne si tu dokázal?" Jeho zranenia sa hojili priamo pred očami jeho zelenáča, do bodu kedy zmizli úplne, až vyzeral znovu fajne ako predtým, načože pohodil svojou hrivou dajúc ju na obdiv. "Urobme to tak aby to vyzeralo viacej ako tréning, takže ti dám jednoduchú otázku. Si uväznený, nemôžeš sa pohnúť a tvoj súper sa dokáže regenerovať. Ako sa z toho dostaneš?"

.

"Nie je to jasné?!!-- Predsa NAKOPANÍM TVOJEJ PRDELE!!" Zakričal späť čím podnietil ostatných zelenáčov čo stáli nad okrajom jamy, aby umocnili svoje povzbudzovanie a hlavne nadávky smerované na postavy v arény pod nimi. Dostali šok keď liany vyhupli až k nim a niektorých z nich stiahli dole uväzniac ich dole ako toho prvého. "Do riti aj s tebou! Vsadím sa že bez svojho _'Kido'_ [ _mágie_ ], by si nebol taký namyslený bastard!"

"Nehovor-- Vážne si to myslíš, že mám nad tebou prevahu pretože viem použiť mágiu? Nie! Jednoducho sme sa ju rozhodli v jednotke nepoužívať. Sme jedenásta jednotka, ukazujeme rešpekt našim súperom tým, že používame naše zbrane a nie mágiu. Zvolili sme si túto cestu, bez skratiek. Avšak pokiaľ mi neveríš mám iný príklad. Ikaku, môžeš im predviesť názornú ukážku toho čo dokážeš?"

"Cha, Cha!! Že či im môžem ukázať názornú ukážku?!! Fajn! Keďže už tu aj tak blbneme štýlom ako z maškarného, tak si myslím že by som vám červom mohol dať drobnú ukážku. Avšak nech sa nikto neopovažuje otravovať ma s hovädinami počas skutočného boja!-- Zabodnem vás!" Madarame zoskočil zo svojho miesta, pristúpiac k jame, nasmeroval svoju otvorenú dlaň k oblohe. Ako zaklínanie pre kúzlo, hulákal náhodné nezmysli o rozpálení jeho duše a ducha samotného, pokiaľ z jeho dlane nevystrelila žiariaca guľa. Tá ako stúpala vyššie, a vyššie, stala sa obrovskou ohnivou guľou, osvetľujúc celú oblasť ako dodatočné slnko.

.

Posádka jedenástej jednotky strnula v úžase až sa výjav na ktorý sa pozerali stal viac nezmyselným potom čo tá obrovská ohnivá guľa prestala stúpať k nebesiam a naopak začala padať nazad k nim.

"Ikaku, toto nevyzerá dobre. Pokiaľ tá ohnivá guľa spadne, spopolní naše kasárne." Skonštatovalo číslo tri.

"KAPITÁAAN!! Ten svietiaci hajzel sa snaží spáliť naše nádobičko-- [ _napríklad bar, vybavenie a záchody_ ] Ukážte mu kam čo si o tom myslíme!"

.

Kempachi vyskočil k oblohe ako vystrelená strela. Smejúc sa ako šialený muž letel priamo k padajúcemu slnku. Vôbec sa nestaral o to, že to žiariace teleso je podstatne väčšie než on. Švihol svojím mečom-- a preťal tú vec na dve rovnaké polovice. Oddelili sa a začali padať na strany, kompletne ho minúť, keď letel priamo stredom. Dodatočne švihol raz na každú stranu-- a z poliek boli štvrtiny. Trvalo ešte pár sekúnd, pri ktorých on letel hore a štvrtiny dole, než tej rozvrtenej gule došlo, že to má už konečne zabaliť a nad jedenástou kasárňou nastali štyri jasné a hlučné explózie.

.

"Zavraždil magický útok?-- Tak tomu sa povie skutočný skill. [ _schopnosť_ ] Náš kapitán je skutočná trieda." Skomentoval Yumichika, stojac už vedľa Ikaku, zanechajúc zelenáčov v jame v ich márnom zápase so zvyškom už nehybných lián.

Obaja sledovali ako Zaraki pristál k nim na zem. Popukal svojím krkom konštatujúc. "Pche, nič moc, ale i tak sa to dá počítať."

V štýle nindža, sa Kapitán Soi-Fon z čisto-jasna zjavila ako prízrak priamo na ich nádvorí. Iba ten povestný dymový ' _puff_ ' efekt chýbal. "Čo sa to tu deje?!! Podajte mi hlásenie!"

.

"Čože??-- O čom to do-riťi točíš ženská?!" Kempachi sa ako výtržník/ bitkár zo špinavej bočnej uličky zatváril tak moc znechutene, až sa tým samotným výrazom pýtal či ho vyžíva na bitku. "Hlásenie?? Prečo by som mal obťažovať s niečím tak nudným? Doteraz som žiadne hlásenie nikdy neurobil a nemám najmenší záujem s tým vôbec začínať."

Kapitánka druhej jednotky, na nepatrný moment strnula, keď sa nad tým zamyslela. Normálne začala uvažovať či by sa nemala preplesknúť v štýle _'Face-Palm'_. Náhle ale hodila pýtavo káravým pohľadom po Yumichika, keďže bol z jedenástky ten najrozumnejší.

"Hmmm. Pokiaľ sa nad tým zamyslíme, tak bývalí poručík Yachiru bola viac než odhodlaná k rýchlemu spísaniu hlásenia z každého dobrodružstva s naším kapitánom. Myslím že ho zakaždým doručila priamo na centrálu, ignorujúc všetky procedúry, údajne i keď to miesto bolo nedostupné skrz zapečatenie. Ona je pravdepodobne dôvod prečo sa tí v centrále prestali obťažovať pýtať si po nás akékoľvek hlásenia, dúfajúc že tie jej prestanú chodiť." Každý v obecenstve naokolo, si predstavil malé ružovo-vlasé dieťa, narýchlo si čarbajúc do zošita/zvitku tvoriac obrázkovú knižku, či denník, tvrdiac že ide o hlásenie z misie. Alebo niečo podobné.

.

Výsmešný úsmev sa usadil na Zarakiho tvári.

Soi-Fon nonšalantne klapla vlastným jazykom. "Neprekvapilo by ma, ak by si ani nevedel ani podpísať." Utrúsila polohlasom, ale bolo ju počuť.

.

"Nepodceňuj ma ženská!! Tak aby si vedela, viem ako sa podpísať!!" Zvolal na celé nádvorie ako hrom.

Kapitánka sa zatvárila veľmi kyslo, akoby si spomenula na niečo veľmi nepríjemného.

To chytilo očividný záujem medzi členmi jedenástej jednotky. Samozrejme tu bol aspoň jeden bod pre každého Shinigami, pri ktorom bolo vyžadované aby napísal vlastné meno. "Vstupná prihláška." Ikaku urýchlene hodil pohľadom na nindža ženskú. "Hej Soi-Fon, bola by si tak láskavá, a priniesla nám niečo z centrálneho archívu?" Ani nestihol dokončiť svoju požiadavku a už sa s ninža štýlom rozplynula do prázna. Iba ten ' _puff_ ' efekt zas chýbal. "Tss, je preč."

.

"I ten studený čumák Byakuga sa zdúchol." Skomentoval ich kapitán než sa dal do kroku v úmysle opustiť nádvorie, ignorujúc komentáre z jednotky o tom, že si kapitána Kuchiki vôbec nevšimli. "Idem sa prejsť."

"Kapitán--" Zavolal na neho Yumichika. "Chystáte sa navštíviť kapitána Kurotsutsi z dvanástej jednotky, aby ste sa ho opýtali či nemá dáke nezdolné monštrum na utratenie? Alebo aspoň či by nevytvoril dáke?"

.

Kempachi sa na moment zastavil, otočiac sa k nim, než sa znovu dal do kroku. Na jeho tvári bol obrovský šťastný úsmev. Druhý a tretí člen z jedenástky sa spokojne usmievali, zatiaľ čo ho sledovali odchádzať. Pritom všetci traja úplne ignorovali ten rozsiahli chaos, ktorý zostal na nádvorí po takzvanom tréningu zelenáčov s lianami.

\--- Dretnoth - 2018 - Preklad: 2019


End file.
